I Could Kiss You All Night'
by make-my-heart-beat
Summary: Matt Smith and Alex Kingston.  For the whovians and Kinglets that ship them :D
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I had to re-upload the story as I have managed to get line breaks in to split the points of view more clearly :) Hope you enjoy, I will keep writing chapters for as long as I get reviews and encouragement :)**

Just a normal day on set. Although I may be kissing Alex today... Yes, in fact I am, I have my script right here. She is a pretty cracking kisser so it shouldn't be too hard a job... And that magnificent hair to stroke... Oops, thinking about that a bit too much, naughty Matt.

* * *

><p>Ah, that's better. Those heels do hurt a bit after a while, I love them though. These slippers really are comfy, oh I'm getting old! I love this outfit, a bit dark but I guess that's how River is... I've got such a great scene today... River's sort of getting married, I didn't think that would happen, well, I thought maybe but you never really know with Stephen...<p>

* * *

><p>Here we go...<p>

* * *

><p>My knees shouldn't be weak from acting... Pull yourself together Alex... Honestly, I need to control myself. I think back to the other kisses we've done in the past, they blew my mind too although I hate to admit it. Kissing him in the cell set, the moment we properly opened our mouths to each other and the caressing of tongues. That chaste kiss in Let's Kill Hitler and the way he kissed me back for a fraction of a second, the way we had to redo it so many times because he kissed back too eagerly. Then the other kiss in the same episode, three days after the previous one. We got carried away with that one, I remember with a grin, the memory filling my mind completely and distracting me for a good minute or two.<p>

I shouldn't love this pairing as much as I do, they're only characters to most viewers and fans but they're more to me and definitely most of the fans. River is the woman I've wanted to portray for so long. No fear, doing things, many things, especially bad and dangerous things, all out of love. Just the genius of Stephen, I love it.

I relax in my trailer remembering the most recent kiss. Six times we practiced it. He even sucked and nibbled on my bottom lip, nearly rendering me incapable of acting again afterwards. I told him in seriousness that I could kiss him all night, and I would have done. What excited me the most was him saying the same to me. I stated it in a mildly flirting/joking way, I knew I meant it, I'm not sure if he did but it was fun to take the risk of him believing me. Karen and Arthur laughed their heads off at us. I really do love Matt, not in a romantic way but then again, when he's pressed up against me maybe I do...?

A knock at my door startles me. I make sure my dressing gown is fastened and answer it cautiously. I nearly jump a foot in the air when I see it's Matt. 'Hello!' he grins. I can't help but smile back at him. He looks behind me. 'Can I come in?'

'Sure, did you need to discuss anything?' I smile. 'Are you busy, Alex?'

'No, just relaxing now. Are you finished for the day?'

'Yes, they're doing the visual effects on the set now and Karen and Arthur are filming'

My heart hammers in my chest. 'Control yourself, Alex' I scold myself for the thoughts going through my head. 'Did you want a drink? I have some juice in the mini fridge they put in here...'

Suddenly his hands are on my waist and he whispers in my ear from behind. 'I did mean it when I said I could kiss you all night, you know' My breathing quickens. 'Really?' I have no idea why I'm responding. It's his kiss on my neck that does it. I turn to face him and he presses his lips on mine forcefully, his hands going straight to my wild hair. I moan in surprise and pleasure as his hands move to my waist and to where my dressing gown is tied. Remembering that I'm only wearing underwear I try to stop him but he moves us to the sofa and pins me down. This turns me on even more so I don't stop him when he undoes it and groans in shocked delight. 'Miss Kingston, I approve very much of your choice of clothing' he grins cheekily. He rakes his eyes across my black lace bra and matching knickers.

She is magnificent. Her body is the reason curves are so invitingly gorgeous. We kneel opposite each other and I rid her of the dressing gown. 'Wait, Matt, what about –'

'Nothing to worry about. We're going through a rough patch. I can't stop thinking about you, Alex'

I stroke her face as I finally tell her what I've been thinking for months out loud. 'Are you seeing anyone?' She shakes her head.

'I'm surprised no one's taken advantage of you being single again...'

'I don't want to talk about it, it's not from lack of interest though, trust me' She says the last bit huskily. I kiss her hungrily and cup her full breasts through her bra, making her moan.

* * *

><p><em>They can tell how much the other one wants the other by their frantic groping and the reactions that take place. He can feel how hard her nipples are through her bra and she can feel him hard for her against her thigh. He finally unclips the bra and sees her breasts for the first time, his breathing frenzied and he massages them, Alex's head rolling back as she holds his shoulders for support.<em>

_She moves her hands to his buttocks, squeezing them to make him moan more. He thrusts his hips against hers while still oppressing her breasts. A hand moves around to the front of his trousers and she undoes the zip, not bothering to tease him. Soon he is unrestricted by clothing and she slides his boxers down cheekily and moans when she sees just how much she turns him on. He all but tears her knickers off and bites his lip at seeing her. 'You look even better naked in real life' he murmurs. She giggles knowlingly. She kisses him again and he pins her down again, burying a finger inside her and growing even harder at her reactions. She moves her hips to touch his and he can't wait any longer. She guides him into her and they both shudder with anticipation and get as close as physically possible to each other. 'This is so wrong'_

_'No. Not wrong'_

_'It's not right either'_

_'I know' he replies as he starts to move inside her causing her to grip his shoulders harder. 'But life's too short to waste opportunities'_

_'And my age doesn't bother you?'_

_'Why would it? You look ten years younger than you actually are and it really is true that age is just a number. You're also more experienced' he grins impishly, earning him an eyebrow raise from Alex. 'Well I won't boast but it is true' she teases._

_They shift so that Matt kneels upright on the cool leather sofa and Alex straddles him, taking him even deeper. Their scent and sweat mingles together as they move as one, Alex rolling her hips over and over as Matt grips them tightly. For a few minutes all that fills the trailer is the sound of heavy breathing as the product of their frenetic union, then moans from both of them as they grow more in need of release. 'So... Close...'_

_Taking that as encouragement Matt sucks on one of her nipples and she is sent over the edge, her nails making long-lasting marks on his back and shoulders and triggering his release. She clenches hard around him repeatedly until their breathing has steadied slightly. He buries his face in the crook of her neck and kisses her collarbone._

_They hold each other tightly for the rest of the evening. They part eventually and both secretly hope it'll happen again._


	2. Chapter 2

Alex took deep breaths as she studied herself closely in the mirror. She wore a floor-length royal blue dress with a cheeky split up the side. She'd worn it to a ceremony when she'd been in ER and now it looked even better, showing off every curve to the desired effect. She normally dressed sensibly so she didn't attract attention; she was determined to stay away from any hint of a relationship for a long while but tonight she would allow herself to be noticed. Her wild hair was teased and brightened up with caramel tones. Hey eyes were accentuated with eyeliner and lots of mascara. She'd also added natural pink lip gloss to brighten her lips up.

* * *

><p>'Can you hurry up please? We're going to be late!' Matt looked at his watch for the seventh time that evening. No reply came. 'DAISY? Hurry UP!'<p>

'I'M COMING! WOULD YOU GIVE ME A CHANCE TO ANSWER YOU?' she howled from the bathroom. He was fed up of arguing with her. She was never ready, he knew that women were never ready on time but she had kept him waiting for half an hour now. He rolled his eyes angrily and then opened her front door. 'If you're ever ready, I'll be outside' he shouted, making up his mind to wait five more minutes and then he would just go on his own. He would have gone on his own tonight anyway, but he didn't want the press to read into him going on his own, they'd already picked up on how much he and Daisy had been arguing when she'd gone off on one last week in the middle of the street.

He didn't know why he bothered with her. She was good in bed, yes, but they hadn't even been doing that as much recently, especially since the evening in Alex's trailer three weeks before...

* * *

><p>Alex's thoughts turned to the many other people who would be at theTelevision Awards – Matt, Karen, Arthur, Stephen, Benedict and Martin... Matt was the main focus of her thoughts too much of the time since that night in her trailer, she was glad she wasn't going on her own to these awards. Deciding she was ready, she checked the time then her phone buzzed. She replied to the text with her room number and in 2 minutes she had made final touches to her outfit and had her shoes on ready by the door. She opened it to see the smiling face of one of her closest friends, Greg. He looked her up and down and raised his eyebrows. 'Blimey' she grinned at him.<p>

'Just making an effort for once'

'Well I'm sure you'll attract attention anyway' she shrugged. 'I just wanted to make the most of looking passable'

'Oh Alex, you're more than passable' he assured her with a grin, showing her out into the waiting car.

* * *

><p>Several hundred camera flashes later, they were finally inside the hotel for the Television Awards. Alex and Greg were on a table with Matt, Daisy, Stephen and Sue, Arthur, Karen and the directors. Matt was opposite Alex and every time he caught her eye she felt that spark of energy between them and kept telling herself not to be so stupid.<p>

A few awards later and Alex had drunk three glasses of wine. She was quite merry, as most of the others seemed to be. Matt and Daisy had hardly said a word to each other.

The red carpet had been awkward, I'd had to pose with Daisy as if we were a couple with no trouble whatsoever. Really I'd rather have been posing with Alex, the way she looks in that dress...

* * *

><p>Not sure who her friend is. Not sure whether they're dating or not. I shouldn't be this jealous of a friend, albeit a friend who touches her arm a lot.<p>

I can't stand being sat next to this stroppy woman... Alex is going to the toilet, a bit unsteady in her heels...

_Alex manages to get across the floor and into the corridor to find the toilet without losing balance, although after three glasses of wine she is quite tipsy. She has no idea where the toilets are and this corridor seems to go on forever._

_'Hello, Sweetie' she hears his cheeky voice behind her and turns around to see him standing in his suit and bow tie. 'That's my line' she teases._

_'I've been wanting to talk to you all night Miss Kingston'_

_'Well, talk away then' she smiles and carries on down the corridor. He catches her up and blocks her way. 'Matt, if someone sees us...'_

_'Who said we were doing anything?'_

_'Well if someone sees...'_

_'Let's go in here then' he gestures to an unlocked door and they discover a posh bathroom with gleaming white surfaces._

_'Alex, I've been thinking about that night in the trailer. I cannot stop thinking about you'_

_'Matt, I enjoyed it and don't regret it but let's face it, you have a girlfriend –'_

_'Not for much longer, the way we're arguing at the moment'_

_'I'm sorry to hear that'_

_'Well, she's just stroppy. Anyway I don't want to talk about her, I want you, Alex' She steps closer to him, and mentally blaming the wine, she kisses him. He is taken by surprise. He holds her head in his hands then runs his fingers through her gorgeous hair. Their kisses are increasingly passionate. 'Matt, does the door lock?'_

_'No' he kisses her again. 'If someone comes in... It would cause a major press story. Not to mention all kinds of chaos' He grins then continues kissing her, hands on her hips and he presses her into the surface and she feels his eagerness for her. 'Matt, we shouldn't be doing this'_

_'Alex, I need you. You are addictive'_

_And with that he feels for the split in her dress that he noticed earlier and lifting her onto the basin surface stepped in between her legs. She bit his lip in eagerness and he squeezed her breasts through her dress. She pulled him closer to her, unable to stop now, and unzipped his trousers. He had to stifle a groan as she stroked him and gave him that seductive smile. He reached for her knickers and felt her wet for him through them. He lifted her slightly to get them off and then pushing her dress up around her waist and out of the way, he positioned himself at her entrance and thrust into her. They both groaned into each other's ears as the sensation made them anxious for release. After a few thrusts he lifted her up and secured her legs around his waist. He walked over to the wall and pinned her to it. He started thrusting again and her hands held onto his hair for dear life and he hammered into her, shattering any trace of resolve that she had left._

_She felt herself getting close and for some reason it occurred to her that anyone could walk in and see them. This did it and she clamped around his hardness and cried out quietly, collapsing, luckily he held her in position as he thrust twice more and filled her._

_Panting for breath, they recovered and cleaned themselves up._

_Back at the table, they each made their excuses for why they had been so long. Getting fresh air. The spark between them was even stronger now._


	3. Chapter 3

_Alex climbed into their car, still giddy from the wine and the most recent event between her and Matt. Greg smiled at her._

'Had a good evening?' _Alex kept a straight face and replied calmly_ 'Yes I did, thank you so much for coming with me' _she gave him a grateful smile._

'It was my pleasure, love. I enjoyed posing with you on the red carpet' _he flirted platonically_.

'I enjoyed it too. Nice to not be alone. Oh that sounds pathetic' _she wavered._

'No it doesn't. You can speak from your heart and that's important'

_She sighed contentedly_. 'I'm tired now, I have less energy these days. Where are you staying tonight?' _she asked as they made their way into the hotel lobby_.

'I was going to see if they've got any rooms free here. I fancy a catch up though, perhaps some coffee?'

'Sounds good. There's coffee in the rooms, want to come up?'

'If you trust me to control myself' _he teased. She giggled animatedly, they had been friends for twenty years now and they knew each other inside out_. 'Well...' _she teased back, raising an eyebrow_. 'Are you seeing anyone, Alex?'

'Not really, no. Are you?' _she replied honestly, thinking of Matt but there was absolutely no way that giving into their desire twice counted as anything. And he had a girlfriend_.

'I was for a while but not now. I wanted to settle down, she was ten years younger and even at thirty-two she 'didn't want to be tied down'' _he sounded disappointed._

'Is this the one you told me about?' _Alex asked as they made their way into her room. _'Yes, Sarah. Lovely woman, we parted ways alright though, we'll probably still be friends in a few months'

'That's good. Do you want coffee?'

'Yes please. Alex, you must tell me. Are you seeing someone?'

'I thought I'd told you I'm not?'

'But you seemed animated before the awards and while we were there'

'That was just me being nervous...' _he raised an eyebrow at her. Damn, he knew when she was lying by now. '_Ok, fine. I've seen a guy a couple of times in the last month. Nothing major, just met up twice. I didn't tell you because there's really nothing to tell'

'Ok. Have you had sex?'

'Greg, I'm not being pretentious but that's not important –'

'How long has it been since you last...' _she considered telling the truth then decided against it. _

'It's been just over a year' _she arranged her face so that he'd be convinced she was being truthful. _

'Well I thought I was tense after five months of not doing it' _he laughed. She hoped it wasn't a hint. She knew they were best friends but they'd both been drinking and they'd kissed in the past._

'It's not too bad'

'Oh yes, I'd forgotten you have a rabbit' _he teased, reminding her of the Craig Ferguson interview she'd done in June that year._

'Oh, that interview was so much fun, I can't believe he got it out of me that... never mind' _she trailed off, not willing to explain._

'Ah so is that why you're not as tense?' _he teased again._

'You are incorrigible'

* * *

><p><em>Alex awoke the next morning and looked around the room suspiciously before realising that Greg had stayed the night. She hurriedly checked her clothing situation – she wore a black vest (no bra) and her knickers. It didn't surprise her much, there had been wine involved after all. She tried to remember what had happened after coffee...<em>

_Her thoughts were interrupted by Greg shifting next to her. He wore a t-shirt and his trousers. She panicked though, why had he stayed the night?_

_'Alex, nothing happened' he reassured her, sensing her confusion. 'I stayed to look after you, you were a bit delirious after the coffee. That wine obviously didn't help either._

_'Where's my bra?' She searched the room thoroughly with her eyes._

_'You weren't wearing one last night, remember?'_

_She saw the beautiful blue dress hanging up and remembered she didn't wear a bra with it. Relieved, she gave him a smile. 'So you didn't take advantage then?' she teased._

_'No Alex, you know I wouldn't do that'_

_'Gre-'_

_'Yes I know you were joking. I wouldn't though. We just spooned' he grinned. She rolled her eyes in mock exasperation_.

* * *

><p>When Greg had gone I showered, realising suddenly at one point when washing my hair (always a challenge) what had happened with Matt last night. Some of it was hazy but the part up against the wall was pretty clear. Was I a bad person for doing that?<p>

As I was drying myself my phone buzzed and I picked it up, thinking it might be a text from Salome. Then disappointment, it was an unknown number. I decided to read it anyway.

'_Hi, Alex its Matt. sorry this is out of the blue but would you meet me for coffee tomorrow morning?'_

Shock filled me. I didn't think he'd have thought about me... Well, it had been a week. I replied saying I was free.

'_Ok, meet me in the café on Kingston road at 11?'_

I couldn't help but be amused at his choice of location. It was why I replied with a yes.

* * *

><p>I could hardly believe she'd agreed to meet me. I knew the cafe having been there once alone and keeping it a secret. Hardly anyone knew where it was and we would be able to arrive separately. She would be there at 11 and I would get there fifteen minutes earlier. I planned things well. I hadn't seen Daisy since the awards, I'd told her afterwards that I needed to think seriously about whether I was prepared to carry on the way we were. She'd just gone off in a strop, showing her immaturity.<p>

The time seemed to drag while I was waiting for Alex, at three minutes past eleven she found me in there at the tucked away table. The only other people in the café were around the front. She'd twisted her hair into a low bun and wore a hat. She took it off and freed her lovely, bouncy hair. She wore skinny flare jeans that should have been illegal by the way they showed off those hips and made things run through my head. She also wore a wrap-around top that showed a hint of cleavage and clung gently to the curve of her waist. She acknowledged me and sat opposite. 'Hi'

'Hello' she replied, looking neither happy to see me nor bored.

'Shall I get us a coffee?'

'Yes I'll have a cappuccino please, how much are they?'

'I'll be back in a second' I grinned. Literally a minute later (it wasn't too busy) I returned with two mugs. 'So, Alex, how are you?' I attempted to get a conversation going.

'I was pretty sure this isn't a date...' she regarded me suspiciously. Ah, the paying thing.

'It's whatever you want it to be' I teased. 'How are you, Alex?'

'I'm ok thank you... how are you?'

'Yes, alright. Been thinking a lot. Sorry I texted you randomly like that, I got your number from the general list that went out last year, I needed to just talk to you about... um... this thing'

She sighed. 'I have been thinking about it, I thought it was a one off until last week happened and thinking back I can't even remember how it happened'

'Well we went into the bathroom and –'

'Shh' she laughed, lighting up her face. 'I mean, how did we get there, to _that_, that quickly?'

'I seem to remember you being quite tipsy' I grinned.

She feigned shock. 'You took advantage of me...'

I chuckled softly. 'Alex, _you _kissed _me_'

I can see her remembering this and she looks down at the table in mock shame. 'So I did... Well, I would blame the wine but I have a feeling it could have happened anyway...' she sighed. 'I thought we'd just forget about it and get on with life'

'That's the trouble though. I can't forget it, Alex. You, you're _enchanting_. You make me wonder how I ever missed how amazingly gorgeous you are before. It's as I've got to know you, you are a beautiful person and it's not even just your lovely body, it's...' I realise I've revealed too much. 'Alex' I continue, 'what I'm trying to say is that I don't feel I can stop seeing you' this is a surprise even to me. She absorbs what I've said. 'I live in LA, Matt'

'But you're filming for –'

'Yes. For the time being'

'How long?'

'I'm not sure yet. Nothing's set. I feel like there is a connection between us though, we've flirted enough and then with what happened...'

'Do you regret it?'

She considers this carefully with a hint of a frown. Then, 'No, I don't. I thought I would, I mentally scolded myself enough times for it... Do you?'

* * *

><p>I feared his answer even though I knew he had come to my trailer that night; he had acted upon it in the first place, he had put his hands on my waist and kissed me... But he could still regret it, he had a girlfriend, everything in my head told me he regretted it. I could see him thinking about it too. Why was I dreading his answer? I didn't <em>care about him<em>... or did I?

'I don't regret it, Alex' he sighed, deep in thought. 'I should, I know I should but I don't. I acted upon something that night when I came to your trailer; I'd sat in mine thinking about it for a good half an hour and told myself to ignore it. Then I just sort of went for it. I was so unsure of whether you felt the same...'

Ok, he felt something too. It surprised me. I nodded and sipped my coffee.

* * *

><p>As she sipped her coffee I knew something had changed. She had relaxed a lot and was breathing more. 'Where does it go from here?' I asked her tentatively. She considered me for a few seconds.<p>

'I don't know, Matt' she closed her eyes for a few seconds. 'We have to make sure that no one finds out, though' she looks serious so I nod, she smiles and I can't help but return it.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews keep me writing...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I am loving writing this story and have the next couple of chapters planned out. I know this is a short chapter but there's more to come!**

* * *

><p>'Shall we go for a walk?'<p>

'That'd be nice' _she smiled at him again_.

'Well I know of some good, erm, walking places, about half an hour away. If you want to go'

'Well I'm free all day today so I don't mind where we go'

_Forty minutes later they were nearly there. Matt drove and she took in the sun in the passenger seat. He parked them under an oak tree and ten minutes later they were on a glorious green hilltop looking out over some classic British landscape. _

'So how's your week been?'

'Yeah pretty good, been filming for the first episode which is going well'

'Good good... Still exciting?'

'Yeah, the script's brilliant and Steven is doing a great job with everything. They're looking forward to you coming back'

'So am I, can't wait to be River again' _she grinned._ 'It's going to be a pretty good week I'm feeling'

'It should be with what's in the script' _he giggled. She gave him a knowing smile and they both took a minute to think about the exciting developments coming up for River and the Doctor_.

_They walked in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes then Matt suddenly stopped and took Alex by the hands._

'You're probably wondering why I'm not regretting this because of Daisy' _he stated sincerely. She nodded. _'There have been issues with her, she's been getting on my nerves increasingly the last few weeks. She's selfish and always late and... I can't put up with it for a lot longer. I know that sounds horrible but it's just so _annoying_. I can't be with someone like that'

'I know what you mean. Don't do anything on my account, well I don't you would but –'

'I'd do it right now if I wasn't famous and it wouldn't cause a massive news story' he chuckled. _Alex, having previously just been staring down at their hands, looked up at Matt for a few seconds before he let go of one of her hands and brought her lips to his. Her eyes fluttered shut as she responded and his hands held her waist. She cupped the side of his face as their kiss deepened and her body started to respond too. One of his hands slid up her body and cupped one of her breasts, squeezing it slightly. She moaned into his mouth and he held her tighter, wishing they were somewhere more private. He spotted a tree when they broke apart and they made their way over to it. He pushed her up against it and pinned her arms above her head. Her chest was heaving with anticipation and she marvelled at how someone could make her feel like a teenager again. He kissed her neck, making her rest her head against the tree trunk and breathe even more heavily. He pinned her hips with his as he continued to kiss and lick her neck with the occasional nip to make her moan. He let go of her hands to squeeze her breasts more thoroughly this time, drawing more moans from her. Her eyes were closed in pleasure as they made the most of their privacy._

_When they finally broke away from each other Matt took Alex's hand and they continued to walk. He entwined their fingers and was surprised when she didn't let go. _

'I'd like to see you again, Alex. Like this...'

_She smiled, knowing what he meant for once. _'I'd like to see you again too. Today has been lovely' _she smiled to herself, feeling happier than she had in quite a while._

_They walked together, talking about their upcoming scenes, then went back to London, Matt to his flat and Alex to her hotel._

_Neither of them could stop smiling for the rest of the day..._

* * *

><p><strong> Reviews make me incredibly happy and more likely to carry on writing :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Sorry this has taken so long but I wanted to get it right. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Filming today for the second episode, exciting stuff. Shouldn't be looking forward to seeing her this much...<p>

The read-through was a lot more fun than usual on Monday. Every little movement she made distracted me... at least we're filming in a good location today. And I had my lovely trailer which was always good.

* * *

><p>I was slightly nervous for today, River had a few pretty interesting scenes. We were filming one just outside Oxford which I was pleased about as it's a lovely city. I was hoping to have a wander round there later and seriously considered staying the night as I hadn't been there for years. I would have loved to bring Salome... We'd had a great chat last night though, I thought to myself, smiling at how grown up my daughter was becoming.<p>

I changed into my costume for the day, put my fluffy white dressing gown on over the top and made my way to make-up, looking forward to how they would make me look today.

Looking considerably more glamorous than I had in a couple of weeks, I was directed to the scene of our first scene; River and the Doctor would be flirting heavily and getting used to being married to each other. I had butterflies thinking about getting close to Matt again, especially in front of twenty people. Steven described how he wanted the first part of the scene to go, River would annoy the Doctor by flying the TARDIS in a way he didn't know before and then she would handcuff him to the console and kiss him to cheer him up. 'Try and keep it PG but just do what the characters would do' Steven instructed with a wink. I took a very deep breath and made my way across to Matt. 'Action!'

'It's this lever, Sweetie'

'No. I've never used that lever and I don't need to. The TARDIS knows'

'How can you not have used it? It was the first one she taught me about!'

He looked very angry now, I shouldn't have found that a turn-on. Then again, I supposed River would have. 'Well she never. Taught. Me' he punctuated this statement with a push of a random button.

'Well then Sweetie, I'll have to teach you' he stomped angrily across the console towards me and our facial expressions contrasted; River's was of calm knowledge and his of frustration and anger. 'Sweetie, there's a reason she didn't teach you'

'You have no idea how angry you make me sometimes'

And then he came towards me and stood with his face an inch from mine. My breathing quickened and we rotated like we'd rehearsed, stopping with his back to the console. When I handcuffed him something in his eyes flashed and I saw his excitement beyond his role. Then as we'd agreed I pinned him against the console, my hands resting either side of his waist, and kissed him. He responded ferociously, showing his anger at being outsmarted and his passion for River. As we got into the kiss my hands went to his waist and he leant back further over the console. The kiss was deep and our tongues battled for control, teeth clashed and when the shout of 'cut!' came it took us a minute to realise where we were again.

* * *

><p>She was fantastic, I was lost in those kisses and the best thing was that it just made the scene even more believable. The look in her eyes when they stopped the scene filled me with excitement, the look told me she wanted to carry on and hold each other even tighter.<p>

'Ok guys' Steven addressed us. 'I need to tell you about one of the scenes coming up, it's pretty important'

They'd given us a half hour break so they could sort out some of the lighting. I wandered to the coffee area and just when I'd sat down there was a tap on my shoulder. Matt was grinning down at me. 'Don't suppose you fancy a walk do you?' he asked cheekily. I wasn't going to refuse.

We hadn't walked for more than a minute when he pulled me into a cupboard. I opened my mouth to ask him what on earth he was doing and then his mouth was on mine, my arms went around his neck in response to the shock.

* * *

><p>I kissed her forcefully and backed her up against the shelf inside the cupboard, giving into my body's needs. Since the kiss on set in the TARDIS I'd needed to carry on where we'd left off. She breathed heavily, obviously surprised by me taking control of her. From her reactions and the way she ripped my coat off I was incredibly glad I had. I slid a hand inside her coat to squeeze one of her delightfully full breasts, making her moan and pull on my hair. I bit on her bottom lip and she pressed her body against mine, I pressed into her to let her know how much I was enjoying this.<p>

Both of our coats were on the floor by now and we were entangled, I lifted her up onto the shelf to increase the pressure between our warmest areas and she wrapped her legs around me, making me groan louder. I pushed her top up to touch her breasts again and pinched her nipples, making her sigh with frustration and whisper my name in my ear. I tugged at the waistband of her leggings and we shifted so that I could reach her.

He slid a finger inside me and tangled his other hand in my hair as I pressed against him. I wanted him so badly, I was hardly even aware of where we were anymore. I moved against him, biting my lip as I moved my hips to him and the pleasure built, the adrenalin coursing through me as I felt more alive than I had in years.

Suddenly the door opened and we had exactly two seconds to move into an acceptable, composed position. It was one of the crew and a look of confusion crossed his face. 'What are you two doin' in here?'

'Upcoming scene' Matt stated casually. 'Steven advised we practice it before we film it so we're comfortable in a confined space'. He was so believable that the crew member just nodded, looked around the cupboard, took what he needed and shut the door again.

As soon as he'd gone we laughed quietly. 'I think we should keep from doing that on location' I giggled.

'It's your fault for being irresistible' he teased.

* * *

><p>We'd finished the scenes for the day and I was getting ready to go home. A text came through to my phone and my face fell when I saw it was from Daisy. I'd told her I was busy all week. She wanted to see me tonight and wanted to know if I was going to take her out.<p>

No I bloody wasn't.

What I really wanted to do tonight was just cuddle Alex...

* * *

><p>As I packed my bag I thought of my earlier plan to wander around Oxford. I didn't really see the point in going on my own.<p>

A knock at the door of my trailer interrupted my deliberation and I smiled when I saw Matt standing there. 'What are you doing for the rest of the day?'

'I was going to go for a wander around Oxford but I think I'll just go back to my hotel and read'

'Why can't you go round Oxford?'

'It's pathetic really. Because I'd feel lonely. I should be used to it by now, really' I knew I sounded weak but I wanted to be truthful.

'Alex, I'm not going to take no as an answer for this, I'm taking you out for dinner and we're going to have a relaxed evening'

I couldn't help but sigh contentedly and smile at him.

Alex and I were in Oxford at a small Italian restaurant in a private corner. We were laughing considerably about the events in the cupboard earlier on set and then at the incident Arthur had had – he'd tripped over some of the wiring and fallen spectacularly – the whole crew had been in hysterics and it was definitely going to be part of the Confidential episode.

I'd phoned Daisy before going to Alex's trailer. I had told her calmly that I was very busy all week and also that I was thinking we should take a break. She'd protested, reminding me of how needy she was and that had made me put my foot down. 'Look, Daisy, I do not need you badgering me about this, you know this is an important week for me and I need some space from you'

I felt a lot better after that and could now focus on giving Alex a great evening. She looked a lot more relaxed now, wearing a black blouse that emphasised her beautifully curved body and a blue skirt, and I could tell she was glad of some company.

* * *

><p>After a laughter-filled meal, we walked back to my hotel and I stopped. 'Are you coming in?'<p>

'If you'd like me to'

'Well, would you like to?'

He gave me that lopsided grin and my insides melted slightly, making me hope he'd say yes.

'Yes'

We made our way to my room and I tried to control my breathing, feeling nervous. I took my shoes off and went to fill the kettle with water from the basin. 'Do you want some tea or coffee?' I tried to keep my voice casual. There was no answer, I would turn around and ask him again in a second once the kettle had boiled. I reached for a cup and then his hands were on my waist, his lips on my neck. Forgetting the coffee I leant back into him as he continued to kiss my neck. He turned me around to face him, tangled his fingers in my hair and put his lips to mine, gently at first and then as we broke each other's barriers down, more and more passion was present between us.

_As their kisses grew more and more passionate, Matt slowly unbuttoned Alex's blouse and stroked her delicate skin. She dragged her nails down his back through his shirt and he groaned softly. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. 'Alex, you're amazing' he whispered. She simply smiled happily. They lay down on the double bed and he held her as close as possible. As they kissed he stroked her back and slid a finger underneath her bra strap. She shivered with anticipation as he undid it, undoing any resolve she had left in the process. He stroked her bare breasts, pinching her nipple which made her gasp as if it were the first time she'd experienced it. Her head fell back in pleasure; leaving her neck more exposed which he took advantage of. He licked her golden skin, nipping and sucking as he went to leave his mark on her. _

_She unbuttoned his shirt, caressing his mostly smooth skin and running her nails over it lightly. He pressed against her and kissed her hair softly. He looked into her eyes as they removed the rest of their clothes between them, stroking each other's skin as they went, and stroked up the inside of her thigh, making her shiver. He continued stroking as he reached her opening, earning a gasp followed by a moan. She tangled her fingers in his hair as he pushed into her, making her hotter by the second. She freed him from his boxers and stroked his length, her breath hitching as he met her gaze. The next thing she knew, he had pinned her wrists above her head and tenderly entered her. _'Sweet Mary...' _Alex whispered. Matt pressed his forehead to hers in a beautifully intimate expression of his affection for her as they started to move together._

_As they gasped for air, they both noticed the difference between this and the previous two occasions that this had occurred – they were unhurried now, allowing themselves to feel more than lust..._

_Alex was similar to River in that she was a screamer. Not high-pitched, not unnecessarily loud, but a reflection of what she was feeling. It went right through Matt, hearing what he was doing to her brought him even closer. When they collapsed together they simply lay beside each other, stroking each other's shoulders. There was no need for words; they both knew that this was fast becoming something amazing._

* * *

><p><strong>You know you want to review ;)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Sorry this chapter has taken a while, it took time to get it right. Hope you like it. Also, I've planned out the next few chapters which I'll write when I get time. Sorry if it's a while.**

* * *

><p>Two days afterwards I broke up with Daisy. I'd moved back into my own flat just after the awards ceremony when I'd told her I needed a break. I couldn't bring myself to feel even slightly guilty for what I'd done with Alex and Daisy had screamed and shouted like the immature, pouty 'woman' she is. She had completely overreacted, begging me to stay, sobbing hysterically and telling me desperately that she needed me. Obviously there was going to be bitterness anyway but I couldn't stand her any more, we'd had a good relationship before the cracks started to show, I just hoped for her family's sanity that she'd bloody well get over it and stop being so petty and sullen faced.<p>

I was making the most of having a quiet life before the news of the split came out. It wouldn't go public for at least a month which I was grateful for. I couldn't get Alex out of my mind either. I needed to see her again, it had been a week since the night in Oxford and I was pretty sure I didn't want to let this fade into just a fling.

My phone buzzed and my heart skipped a beat when I saw it was Matt. 'Hello?' I answered.

'Alex' I could hear his smile.

'Hi Matt, how are you?'

'Good thank you, erm, what are you doing tonight? Anything?'

'I'm...' I checked my diary. 'I'm free tonight, why do you ask?'

'Do you want to come over?' My breathing quickened at this, I did miss him and wanted to see him. And kiss and be close to him...

'Yes, that would be good'

'Where are you at the moment?'

'Well I've been filming today in Bristol and I'm staying with a friend in Reading for a few weeks, so I can drive into London this evening' I smiled, thankful that I was fairly near London.

'I'll text you my address and just come over whenever you're ready'

'Ok, it'll probably be about seven if that's ok. See you later' I smiled as we hung up, tonight was going to be good.

* * *

><p>I still had some time to tidy my flat before she came round – within two hours and with the help of some music I managed to make my lounge, bathroom and bedroom look presentable.<p>

After what seemed like days, there was finally a knock on my door. I'd texted Alex the code too so that I wouldn't have to go down, I also hoped she'd keep it after tonight so she could come round more often...

Taking a deep breath I answered the door. My breath hitched as I took in what Alex was wearing; a black corset top that was decorated with lace, midnight blue jeans and the deep blood red Louboutins that the costume department had allowed her to keep. Her cleavage drew my eye straight away, that corset should have been illegal from how much supporting and whatnot it did. And as for the way it emphasised the curve of her waist, it was all I could do to keep standing...

* * *

><p>I smiled, amused, as Matt stood taking in my outfit with an unidentifiable expression on his face. I'd taken a risk with my outfit but wanted to feel sexy and judging by what Matt said next I'd succeeded. 'You look incredible'<p>

'Thank you, sweetie' I smiled, amused by the way he was still staring. I was only an inch shorter than him now. I was glad that I'd gone with my initially silly decision to wear the corset top, I hadn't felt this much adrenaline for a while.

Soft music was playing in the background and he took me by the waist, reaching up to brush an unruly curl out of my face. I felt goosebumps where he grazed my skin and I took a deep breath. He pulled me into a hug and whispered 'Hello'

'Hi' I whispered back, slightly breathlessly. I closed my eyes and relaxed in his arms.

'How are you?'

'I'm ok thank you, been busy. You?' I asked back as he led me to the kitchen.

'I'm very good thank you, especially now' I was wondering why he'd asked me to his flat considering he lived with Daisy, perhaps he was living here for a few days because of a busy schedule, I would ask him later. 'I thought I'd be cheeky and ask if you'd cook with me' he smiled.

'I'd like that' I smiled back at him. He sighed contentedly and kissed my head.

* * *

><p>It was a struggle to take my eyes off of Alex, her top was incredibly distracting – her glorious golden skin was glowing and her hair was even more magical than usual. When I'd hugged her she'd smelt delectable...<p>

'What's your favourite food?'

She considered it for a few seconds. 'Chicken' she stated simply.

'We'll have chicken' he grinned. 'Chicken's cool. We could have it with rice or chips or, probably not chips, sauce or... well we can have it with whatever you'd like'

'I don't mind. I'm just glad of a rest, really'

I put a chicken joint in the oven to cook and re-focused on Alex.

'How's the filming going?' I asked her.

'It's going well, Blanche is an interesting character to play, a fan of nude bathing as well which makes things interesting' her lips curled into a suggestive smile, making my mind go zany with images:

Alex reclining on a full length deckchair, toned golden legs bent slightly at the knee as she throws her head back and pushes her chest upwards in doing so... Sipping champagne then tipping the glass, letting the bubbly liquid run down her chest, moistening her glowing skin...

* * *

><p>He can't wait any longer and he's entwining his fingers in her hair within seconds, hungrily pressing his lips to hers and she's pressing her gorgeous body to his.<p>

Her jeans are so skin tight that he can feel every crevice when he caresses her thighs. Her legs are around his waist as he pushes her against the worktop and she lands on it, using her legs to pull him closer as they desperately seek satisfaction and peace.

* * *

><p>We were interrupted by Matt's phone ringing. 'Don't answer it' I begged, holding him where he was to stop him going over to the sofa. I reclaimed his lips and nibbled on his bottom one, causing him to bite my tongue. My moan turned into a groan of exasperation as Matt's phone rang again. 'I'm sorry, I should answer it' he stated, breaking away from me and making his way over to the sofa. 'Oh yes, of course, how could I forget about your girlfriend?' I retorted sarcastically, frustrated. He didn't reply and picked up his phone.<p>

'Hello? Oh hi! Yes good how are you? I umm, I'm having dinner at the moment I'm afraid... umm well I'm sort of busy this evening and have to be on set early tomorrow so... oh yes I know it would be fun but I'm tired... yes I do get tired! How rude. Honestly I shouldn't be surprised... yes I will see you tomorrow. Ok, yes tell them hi. Ok, bye Karen'

At the last word of the conversation I let out the breath I'd been holding. I had no idea why I was anxious that he could be speaking to Daisy while I was there. Then I wasn't, I was ok again because he was walking towards me and taking my face in his hands and kissing me softly. I marvelled at how calm he could make me. It was different now, soft and gentle. Slow and searching. Soothing yet vulnerable.

* * *

><p>A short while later, after some cuddling on the sofa while we waited for the chicken to cook, we sat down at my small dining table and ate our dinner. I realised how tense she'd been during the phonecall, it had only just occurred to me that she'd thought it was Daisy.<p>

'Alex, I need to tell you something important'

'Ok'

'No need to look worried. Um, ok so you probably knew I was on a break with Daisy, and that started before the whole... us thing started. A week before I came to your trailer and changed our friendship into something more I'd been seriously thinking about ending it with her. So I told her I needed to focus more on work. After the awards ceremony I moved back in here and saw her less. She constantly badgered me, was I going to see her, was I going to take her out, when would I move back in. Most of my stuff is back here now. I didn't know how things with you were going to turn out, I had no thought for the future and our friendship when I came to your trailer that afternoon'

'What are you getting at, Matt?'

'I ended it. With her. The night in Oxford affirmed my suspicions, I care about you a lot more than I'd originally planned, Alex. Something was there last week, a connection or just a feeling of more than lust, I guess. If this sounds completely stupid then tell me to back off and that you want it to be no strings or whatever. I'll shut up and let you respond now'

'Matt... I really didn't want to let myself feel anything for anyone in that way ever again after... well after experiencing all I have. I know what you mean about the night in Oxford, there was definitely a different feeling about it'

* * *

><p>I nodded. Then I got up, not having a clue what I was about to do. I pulled Alex out of her chair. 'Alex, I have no idea what to say at the moment. I just want you to know I care about you and even if you don't want to –' Alex's phone buzzed. She gave me an apologetic look and picked it up. 'Sorry, it could be Salome' she said quietly. Then she laughed. 'Karen has just texted me about meeting up tonight... I'll tell her I'm busy'<p>

I chuckled then hugged her from behind. I moved her hair out of the way and kissed the silky skin of her neck. I moved my fingers to her shoulders and brushed the skin gently, then moved them down to the back of her corset.

* * *

><p>I shivered as my nerve endings came alive under his fingertips. We moved onto the sofa and he pulled me down so I was straddling him. He undressed me with his eyes so thoroughly that I almost felt the need to cover myself. My chest rose and fell more dramatically as we stared at each other for a minute. Then his head dropped and mine fell back slightly as he started to kiss my collarbone. My hands found the nape of his neck and stroked lightly, my nails dragging over his sensitive skin and becoming even more willing as he moaned gently in response.<p>

He captured my lips with his, tangled his fingers in my hair, gripped my waist. I pulled him even closer, pushed my body closer to his, undid his shirt. He looked at me, I felt his need, I stood up then knelt in front of him between his legs. Undid his belt, unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans. I freed him from his boxers and gripped his member tightly.

* * *

><p>Alex licked his length and he twitched in shocked pleasure at her tongue on him. His head went back to rest on the sofa, she took him into her mouth and sucked like it was a lollipop. She moaned as she went, increasing the pleasure. Soon his hands were tangled in her hair and he was watching himself continually disappearing into her mouth. Her breath was so hot on him and he could tell it was turning her on as well from the way she was moaning onto him, her saliva making him slick. 'Alex, uhhh, Alex, I'm going to...' She took him in the whole way deep into her throat, opening it up to him. As he came she swallowed and licked it all from him, Matt collapsing from the sheer unadulterated pleasure.<p>

He collapsed completely when she cleaned him up – the sight of her in a corset, cleaning him up with her gorgeously pink tongue after what she'd done to him... he couldn't think of anything more pleasing at this moment.

She was breathing deeply, her pupils dilated with arousal and she was struggling to regulate her breathing. Her chest heaved as she looked up at him and made eye contact. As soon as she had, she was standing, then sitting on his lap, kissing him ferociously. He responded eagerly, becoming aroused yet again as she ground against him, having lost control way beforehand.

She suddenly stood up again. 'Which one's your bedroom?' she whispered.

He picked her up and carried her, suddenly recovered, dropping her onto the bed without care and somehow making her even more up for it. She was breathing heavily, she was such a gorgeous sight with her hair all tousled (well, somehow even more than usual), her breasts pushed up as far as they could be by her corset and her glorious golden shoulders glistening under the faint light from the moon.

He pinned her to the bed and unbuttoned her jeans. She wiggled to help him and kicked off her heels onto the bed just by her feet. He worked her trousers off and then flipped her over to undo the corset. When he'd undone it he saw she wasn't wearing a bra, making him harder. He flipped her back onto her back and opened her legs. He kissed up each thigh, delighting in her shiver of frustration as he reached her opening. The next thing she knew, her heels were back on her feet and he was licking her; she couldn't help but cry out as he licked with purpose, soon she grabbed his head and he pushed his tongue right in.

Her nerve endings were buzzing uncontrollably as she felt the wave of pleasure getting closer and closer. She put her arms above her head, relishing the lack of control she had. Her breath started coming out raggedly, getting shorter, her mouth becoming dry. He stopped what he was doing, moved up her body, started to kiss her stomach. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him close, needing him, begging with her eyes.

Opening her eyes as a sudden thrust hit, watching him ram into her with purpose, trying in vain to get him deeper. Seeing the glint in his eye as he moved her legs up so her ankles rested on his shoulders, surprising herself with the cry she let out as he continued to thrust, so _so _deep...

Coming loudly, relief and pleasure and satisfaction and lack of breath all at once, mingling together into the cries that were so uniquely hers.

A while later he still held her tightly, worried when she didn't open her eyes for a long while. 'Alex?' he whispered softly. 'Alex, are you ok?'

'Mmm' she answered weakly. She opened her eyes slowly. 'That was amazing sweetie' she smiled, noticing his knowing half smirk at the use of her character's phrase.

She wasn't used to having this much of an afterglow. She rolled onto her side and felt her thighs damp with their slowly drying juices. He moved a hand to the curve of her waist and held her face with the other, kissing her softly and looking deep into her stunning blue-green eyes.

'Alex' he whispered, so softly she only just heard him.

'Matt'

'I care about you, Alex. Quite a lot. And I know I shouldn't but I've been trying to deny the feeling for a while now. It's like... well it's like it's not just the sex'

'Matt' she smiled and interrupted before he confused himself. 'I care about you too'

They laid just smiling at each other and giving each other soft, slow kisses for the rest of the night until they eventually fell into a restful slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Sorry it's been a while with this story but I am taking my time with it to get it right. Thanks for your patience :)**

* * *

><p>After waking up entangled with Matt the following morning, Alex drove back to where she was staying in Reading. The whole journey was spent remembering what had happened the night before, going over the events in her mind, and having an absolutely massive smile on her face, glowing in the light of the morning. The sun was out, bringing light to usually dull things.<p>

* * *

><p>Matt could hardly concentrate at the meeting for the next episode of Doctor Who, imagining Alex's face as she'd shuddered beneath him last night. He sighed each time he realised he was growing to care for her quite a lot.<p>

He made it through the meeting, being unusually quiet which did not go unnoticed by Steven and especially Karen. She had been questioning him more lately...

'Matt, can I talk to you?'

'Uh, sure Kaz' They went over to their regular corner during the coffee break. Sitting down, Matt raised his eyebrows at Karen. 'Ok' she acknowledged his impatience. 'Are you alright?' she seemed concerned.

'Yeah, I'm...' he tried to look casual. 'I'm good, yeah. Why?'

'I don't know it's just... you've been _really_ quiet today, it's not like you. You looked like you were daydreaming most of the time and hardly said anything. We normally can't get you to shut up' she teased. Matt sighed. This was tricky, Karen was one of his best friends and they normally talked about everything. He couldn't tell her though, firstly because he was pretty certain Alex wouldn't be telling anyone or want him to without asking her first, and secondly because he simply wouldn't know how to. At least not without a lot of embarrassed blushing on his part, anyway.

At least he'd see her this afternoon at the read-through...

* * *

><p>'So where did you get to last night?' Alex's friend Helena stood with a cheeky, almost knowing smile on her face. Alex warily set her bag down in the hall and swallowed, suddenly nervous. Helena could persuade her to tell her anything. 'I went out...' Alex shrugged.<p>

'All night?'

'Yes. I stayed at a friends house'

'So you were drinking?'

'Umm...' now she didn't know what to do. She really didn't want to lie to Helena. 'Not alcohol...'

'So how come you didn't drive back? You got laid didn't you?' Helena was suddenly excited.

'It was too late... you shouldn't drive when you're tired...'

'But what were you tired from?' Helena was inching closer as Alex's expression grew more and more panicked.

'I, uh, we were just...'

'What?'

'We were going over a lot of lines for the next episode. I've got a read-through today and there are some big scenes between me and another character and we wanted to make sure we were ok for the read-through' Alex stated very convincingly.

'And that's all you did?'

'Yep' and she practically ran upstairs to pack a bag for the read-through taking place in three hours.

* * *

><p>Matt paced in the toilets. Then he decided he didn't like pacing after all. It was just silly really. Surely a woman shouldn't have this effect on him. But he was past that; he cared about her. He was thinking right now that he hoped she got here ok, he couldn't wait to see her and it had only been five hours... He needed to act calm around her this afternoon or a lot of embarrassing things could happen.<p>

Alex finally arrived, slightly tired, at the set after a long two hour car journey. She still had a while before the read-through so went to get some coffee from the machine in the foyer of the offices. She sat down for ten minutes, getting herself together before going upstairs to the office where the read-through would be.

When she opened the door of the big conference room she was greeted straight away by Steven asking her how she was and if she'd had a good journey. She told him about it and briefly about how the filming for Upstairs Downstairs was going, then sat down beside Arthur and chatted to him until the read-through began. Matt was typically late back from his coffee break.

* * *

><p>As soon as I walked into the room I disobeyed my own rule to avoid looking at Alex too much. She wore a long white shirt with a black bow at the collar, it was sheer and I noticed straight away that she was wearing a black bra underneath. I also noticed it was a lacy bra... I snapped out of it just in time to hear Steven's instructions. 'Honestly, Matt' I thought to myself, 'get a grip. You had sex with her last night...' And that thought distracted me. Filling her, her clenching around me, the face she'd made as she'd shuddered underneath me... 'Matt, you're staring' Arthur remarked lightly.<p>

'Hmm? Staring at what?' I tried to act casual.

'You've been staring at Alex for the last whole two minutes, Matt'. She looked up, waiting to see how awkward I'd be.

Bugger. 'Well her hair does kind of catch your attention, doesn't it?' I joked, acting casual, which was then slightly ruined by the fact I tripped over the chair in front of me, dropping the folder I'd been carrying. 'God!' I got up, hearing Alex giggle loudly, and made my way over to my seat next to Karen who got up and moved to her left as soon as she knew where I was sitting. I gave her a slight frown, what was she up to? And then it dawned on me, she'd been sitting next to Alex and had moved so I'd have to sit next to her. She looked at me expectantly and waited for me to act strangely; I knew she suspected something was going on. I swallowed then put my causal face on, flopping down on the chair and saying hi to Alex. She looked very calm and very not bothered by the fact he was sitting next to her, simply saying 'Hi' back to me and then being very engrossed in the script.

An hour into the read-through and they were only five scenes in. Matt's leg was pressed against Alex's and she was starting to get distracted. She was taking deep breaths which he obviously noticed because he whispered 'thinking about last night?' cheekily in her ear. She looked up at him and seeing his cheeky grin she gave him a generous smile. 'We'll talk later' muttered only just loud enough for him to hear. 'I don't want to give Karen any encouragement; she already told me you've been acting weird today'.

What seemed like hours and hours later, the read-through was done, with a lot of giggling on Alex's part during the scenes with River and the Doctor. The flirting and innuendo that Steven had written was absolutely marvellous; although Alex was blushing from the way Matt was saying his lines. Matt couldn't believe his luck when Steven suggested some extra practice of their scenes to get the rapport even better between them now that their characters were husband and wife. Matt had also giggled a bit too much when Arthur had suggested Alex had a new man as she seemed so happy. She'd told him that she was just enjoying life at the moment, which of course wasn't a lie.

* * *

><p>They'd had every intention of practicing the scene. But now the script lay forgotten on Matt's coffee table as he and Alex kissed passionately, arms locked around each other. His hands ran through her hair and cupped her breasts through her shirt. He broke the kiss to express his relief at finally being able to kiss her. She grinned. 'I thought you'd be fed up of me by now'<p>

'Fed up of you? I could never be, Miss Kingston'. She laughed, shaking her head slightly. 'You should believe me' he assured.

'No' she replied quickly. 'Look, I know we still need to establish what this is but not now, just kiss me, Matt' she was looking at him with such intensity that he took her head in his hands, feeling her neck relax and roll back slightly as he supported her. She pressed into him, her breasts against his chest and her hips against his. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist so they were even closer together and they continued to revel in each other. Matt carried her to the bedroom, but in a different way to the previous night – this time they were unhurried. He set her down gently on his bed and pinned her down but with less force this time. As he looked into her eyes they both knew something was there that they hadn't dared acknowledge out loud before.

'Alex' he breathed.

'Matt' she answered. Stroking her cheek with his thumb, he took a deep breath. 'Let's talk about what's going on' he suggested quietly.

She nodded and gave him a soft smile. She knew it'd be ok because she knew from his eyes that his feelings about what was going on between them were building too.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me write faster, fact.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Sorry it's been a while, I know this is only a short chapter but I'll have the next one up asap :)**

* * *

><p>Matt took a deep breath, not breaking eye contact. 'I can't think of any woman I'd rather be with right now, Alex. You're so funny, beautiful, sexy, and exquisite. You make me laugh, grin to myself because of the amazingly sexy memories I have of us, and you make me feel incredibly valued and special'<p>

'That's because you are' she replied genuinely. 'And you make me pretty happy as well; you're hilariously clumsy which I find pretty amusing' she told him with a grin. 'And much as I've told myself to not admit to you, I care about you'

Grinning back, he replied 'I care about you too, Alex. When I first came to your trailer it was because I _needed_ you, I just had to kiss you outside of having the excuse of filming. I think the first time I realised I had to kiss you again was that kiss in the Day of the Moon episode...' he thought back to it – how they'd just pressed their lips together, acting the awkwardness while actually being attracted to her and those full, sensual lips. Then they'd loved the feeling, and in the last take they'd done she'd driven her tongue into his mouth, causing him to flap his arms with more energy than before at the sheer astonishment at the sensation of her tongue swirling with and around his.

She thought back to it as well, the way his lips on hers had caused a blast of desire to shoot to her core, she'd got so carried away in the last take that she'd naturally introduced her tongue and it had been a good thing in the end as the effect had been the almost dangerous flailing of arms that were part of the eleventh Doctor's awkward characteristic.

'It just sparked something, I tried to deny it because I was with Daisy and I knew you were still trying to get into a routine with Salome and there was no way I could just turn up and kiss you without an excuse and cause you confusion. That day when we were filming the wedding kiss and we were just so carried away in kissing each other I knew you must feel something, or at least you were flirting. I had to be sure because you'd totally thrown me and made me feel the spark, Alex'

She smiled before replying, cupping his cheek in her hand. 'I'm not proud of how it happened, if we could have done it when we were both single it would have been a lot less complicated. I'm completely against cheating because I know how it feels but I know you couldn't just end the relationship and I appreciate that. I'm still surprised that you ended it with her'

'She was clingy and annoying and she just did my head in after a while'

'Fair enough' she smiled. 'So, should we go there with deciding what kind of... friendship this is?'

'Oh, Kingston. Surely we're much more than friends?' he grinned with a wink.

'Well I didn't want to say the other word' she replied defensively yet with a smile.

'Ah, awkwardness doesn't get any better with age then' he said in a serious tone, yet teasing. She punched him roughly on the shoulder. 'Mmm' he smiled. 'I do like it when you're rough'

'Oh do you?' suddenly she was full of energy.

Smiling, she flipped him over and pinned him to the bed by his wrists. 'Mmm' he moaned in approval. She then sat on his hips, feeling how hard he was already but choosing to ignore it, she started to tickle him. 'No, Alex!' he pleaded as he found it more and more difficult to breathe properly and tried to roll her off of him.

But she simply carried on, holding his hands above his head with one hand while tickling him with the other. It was only when he bucked his hips up against her that she got distracted.

'Ugh, that's not fair'

'Yes it is' he teased. 'It's more than fair. I think I should have my way with you now' he stated, flipping her onto her back.

'Oh do you?'

'Yes' he kissed her fiercely and tangled his fingers in her illustrious curls before moving a hand down to squeeze her right nipple which earned his ears a moan from her.

He unbuttoned her shirt and revealed the previously hinted-at generously laced bra as black as her pupils. Soon their clothes were thrown in all directions and they lay naked together.

'Well, I'm happy to dodge the conversation about what kind of relationship we have until another time if it means getting some full satisfaction' she purred.

'Definitely. We can talk about it some other time. Perhaps on holiday?' he grinned.

'Are you asking me to go away with you?' she sounded almost disbelieving.

'Yes, Miss Kingston, I am'

She considered it for about half a minute before replying 'Okay' with a lovely smile. She couldn't believe how happy he made her, this wasn't even a relationship yet.

He pinned her to the bed with his boiling body and she thought she'd explode just from having his most intimate part resting between her thighs.

He grabbed something from his bedside table and before she knew what was going on he was rubbing lubricant onto her opening. She moaned in surprise and was even more turned on by the incredible wetness it caused. He slid a finger right in with no trouble and stroked her innermost part, making her quiver with need.

She brought a foot up to rest on his shoulder and he took her big toe in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and sucking lightly. He licked between her big toe and second toe, causing a sensation that very nearly made her come undone right then around his finger.

Seeing the effect he was having, he positioned himself and thrust smoothly into her, earning a shout of incredible arousal. After no more than a two minutes of flesh-on-flesh collision, she was biting down on his shoulder with animalistic moans as her walls clenched around his rigid member and he came with a shout of her name.

Panting and unable to speak, they held each other tightly in the afterglow of their lovemaking. The important discussion of the nature of their relationship could wait until the holiday.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me write faster - fact :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry its been so long since I update this one, I haven't been that inspired with it but I've had a lovely day of fic writing and will update more regularly :)**

* * *

><p>Two days later, Alex was sitting reluctantly on a plane to LA to see Salome for a couple of weeks. She was going to miss Matt and their intimate times a lot and she didn't know where Matt was thinking of taking her on holiday yet, or when. She just wanted to cuddle him again already.<p>

* * *

><p>Matt didn't know how he was surviving without Alex, he'd been without her for five days now. At least he was planning their holiday to distract himself. He looked at hot, sunny countries where they'd be able to have lots of privacy. He found a private luxury hotel in Gran Canaria which looked lovely; it was away from most of the popular beaches and when saw it on a map he was delighted to see that there were a couple of tiny beaches nearby along with caves they could go to as well.<p>

At that moment he knew why it would never have worked with Daisy; along with her catty nature, easily angered temperament and surplus vanity, she would never go outdoors unless she had to and the thought of climbing anything caused her to shriek at a pitch that was almost only audible by dogs.

And so when Daisy texted him to tell him she needed to see him, he rolled his eyes and ignored it as usual. After the eleventh text in a few hours, he decided to text back. 'I don't want to see you. There's nothing to say'.

The third time she called him, he reluctantly picked up. 'This had better be good'

'Matty, there's a problem with the car and you have the paperwork, I need you to sort it out'

'You mean you just need the paperwork? I'll post it'

'Noo, Matty... Please come and bring it to me, and we can talk, please Matt?' God...

'Fine. I'll bring it round in a few days. And that's it'

'Ok we can have dinner and have a chat'

'NO, Daisy, I will bring you the paperwork and that is IT' he emphasised. 'Look, you need to stop contacting me. For what little sanity I have left and for you to get on with your life'

'Matt...' he could hear her starting to cry but had no patience for her. He hung up and let out the sigh that threatened panic.

* * *

><p>She'd received a panicked text from Matt asking her to call him later when it was convenient. She did so when Salome was in bed and she was about to go to sleep.<p>

He picked up on the first ring. 'Hello' he sounded excited.

'Hi Matt. Are you ok?'

'Yes, I am now. Guess what?'

'What?'

'I booked our holiday' she could hear him grinning down the phone.

'Really?' she was surprised he'd done it so quickly.

'Yep'

'Where are we going?'

'I'll tell you when I see you next' he replied cheekily.

Alex had kept herself busy over the last two weeks and was now headed back to England to go on holiday with Matt. She'd arranged for Florian to have Salome for slightly longer than usual, mostly to keep him happy and she hadn't mentioned going on holiday.

Matt met her as soon as she got through the arrivals gate at Heathrow, wearing a hat and sunglasses to reduce the likelihood of being spotted and photographed. He helped her to a waiting taxi, pulling her suitcase for her while she told him off for meeting her at the airport. But they avoided being photographed and were at Alex's London flat within half an hour.

On the journey she had had to stop him several times from touching her in a familiar way so they didn't raise any suspicion. Once they were safely inside, Matt attacked her with kisses to her cheeks, and everywhere else on her face. Once she stopped giggling he kissed her hungrily, gripping her hips and pinning her against the wall.

He had soon removed her top and skirt and she stood in her blue underwear panting in anticipation. Deciding that he definitely _couldn't_ wait another second to have her, he kissed her again, caressing her breasts through her bra and then taking it off to bite and lick her nipples. She moaned, pulling him even closer and reaching for his belt. Her hand was inside his boxers quickly and she groaned in frustration as she felt how much he'd missed her in her hand.

His jeans were off in a couple of swift motions and he all but ripped her knickers off. Naked against her living room wall, Alex brought Matt's cock closer to her entrance. He fingered it teasingly before sliding his middle finger in and making Alex moan in partial satisfaction.

God, it was so good to have him _in her_ again. Even just his finger. Self-pleasure hadn't worked as well for her over the last couple of weeks so she was glad he was in control. He curled his finger inside her and she begged him for more. He slid a second finger in and began to thrust, holding her against the wall with his other hand and kissing her.

She didn't have it in her to wait any longer so she pushed his hand away, causing his fingers to leave her opening. He lifted her and held her against the wall with his surprisingly strong arms, and pushed his cock inside her. They moaned in unison this time.

He pushed himself as deep as he could go, up to his balls, and Alex nearly screamed at the sensation. He started to thrust faster and she tensed her buttocks repeatedly.

When he angled his hips slightly and rubbed against her clit while thrusting, she knew she was close. But she needed more.

'Stop' she whispered frantically. She stood on shaking legs and pushed him into a sitting position on the arm of her sofa. She straddled him and sank straight down onto him, one foot resting on the sofa and the other on the opposite side of him on the floor.

She was in control now and that was what made her reach climax. Her muscles spasmed around his throbbing member and with a whisper of 'come for me, sweetie' from Alex he came inside her with a shout.

* * *

><p>Some time later, when they had both recovered and were sitting cuddled up on the sofa, this time showered and clothed, Matt told her that they were going on holiday the next day.<p>

'Although we're going a day apart and from different airports' he explained.

'Good idea' she replied. 'Where are we going then?'

'Gran Canaria' he grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>plenty more to come ;)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

It was nine in the evening when Alex arrived in Gran Canaria. Matt had arrived the day before and had been texting her constantly to ask when she would be there. It amused her that he'd been the one to come up with the idea of going on separate days to avoid any suspicion.

She grabbed her suitcase hurriedly and ran out into the arrivals hall, hurrying straight through to find the taxi with the corresponding number to the one Matt had texted to her.

His face lit up when she waved at him, and he opened the door and put her suitcase in the boot. They climbed in together and he held her hand all the way to their hotel.

Matt had purposefully kept the details of the hotel secret from Alex so that her reaction would make him even happier. She grinned in delight when they entered the foyer and she saw the gorgeous purple and white décor, her eyes bright and excited – especially when they entered their large double room and she saw how big and comfortable the bed looked. He noticed her pupils dilate when she turned back to look at him and she dropped her handbag on the floor and pushed him forcefully back into a sitting position on the bed. He didn't dare move; the look in her eyes promised pleasure and satisfaction.

She shed her cardigan and shoes and straddled his lap. Glad she was wearing a skirt, he pushed it up to reveal her golden thighs and traced patterns on it while they kissed. He couldn't have hoped to stop his groan into her mouth that was brought on by his hands realising she was wearing a delicate thong underneath it and feeling her bare buttocks beneath his palms and fingertips.

Suddenly realising there were things for them to talk about and that putting it off would only discourage her further, Alex moved off of him and sat on the bed. He looked confused, naturally, but she spoke before he could get the wrong idea.

'I think we should talk about things before we rush that' Alex stated, taking a deep breath. 'I'm going to say what I've been putting together in my head for the last month or so now, ok?'

'Ok, I'll listen'

'Ok. When this all started in my trailer, I told myself that it could only be a one-off even though I was glad it happened. At the awards I don't know how I let myself kiss you and get carried away and then have sex with you right there in that bathroom when your _girlfriend_ was in the same building. I was surprised when you told me you wanted it to happen again and also that you wanted to see me again...' She took a few moments to arrange what to say next in her head. 'Oxford was lovely and it felt different when we had sex then, it was almost tender and I knew we both felt that from the way you looked at me. So I was relieved and strangely happy when you broke up with Daisy. I honestly didn't know what I expected to happen and of course I was telling myself not to because I could get hurt, but I didn't want to give up the oppportunity of seeing you again.

I know we've started to talk about it but we did get distracted – not that I minded of course – but, oh I don't know, shouldn't we decide what kind of relationship there is between us, Matt?'

She bit her lip nervously as he visibly thought about it.

'Alex, I care about you a lot more than I'd planned. I would understand if you wanted to stop at any time but I don't think I'd cope well without seeing you'

'Of course you'd still see me, on set' she answered. 'I understand if you wanted to stop too. There are much prettier, younger women that you would be better suited to' she stated humbly.

'I want you, though. That's the thing. I don't give a damn how old you are, remember what I said that evening in your trailer?' he asked, smiling. She nodded, returning the smile.

Well, I care about you, Alex. It's more than the lust combined with friendship and respect that I had for you when this thing started'

'So where do we go from here?' she asked nervously. 'I personally don't want the pressure of a relationship and it couldn't be public'

'Ok. Well I don't feel the need to publicise anything. How about seeing each other exclusively? He grinned, unable to contain his contentment as to how the conversation was going.

'That sounds a lot like dating to me' she stated warily. 'I have an idea. How about we decide on the last day of the holiday?'

He agreed.

'Now where were we, Alex?' he grinned.

'You were pleased that I'm wearing a thong' she grinned back.

After forcing themselves to undress slowly, kissing tenderly as they went, they laid naked side by side on the bed. Alex's right leg between both of Matt's and her left leg slung over his hip, they kissed passionately before Matt moved his head to kiss Alex's neck, licking, biting and sucking and making her hum with growing pleasure.

Matt stroked up her thighs and over her bum, dragging his nails over her golden skin ever so lightly, causing her to shiver with arousal.

She scratched lightly at his back to turn him on which made him get rougher with her – he rolled on top of her, their legs still entwined, and rolled his hips against hers, causing his erection to push against the inside of her thighs. She gasped at the sensation and reached down between them to stroke him. He was rock-solid and when she wrapped her hand around him he throbbed with need.

Slipping a hand between her thighs, he felt her wet for him and stroked her opening lightly, making sure to stroke her clit.

Before she was forced to beg him for more, he reached for something from his bag and when his hand returned to her opening she gasped at the cool sensation of the lubricant on his fingers.

He slid a finger into her hole easily and curled it inside her to get the reaction that gave him goosebumps. She arched her back, bit her lip, then moaned 'mmmmmmmm...Maatt'

He slid a second finger inside her and started to thrust harder, bringing his face down so he could lick her clit.

She bucked her hips violently when it made contact and all but begged him for more.

'Please... Matt! I can't wait any more, I'm gonna -' at that, he removed his fingers and took himself in hand, ready to plunge into her.

Alex spotted the bottle of lube lying on the bed beside them and grabbed it. She spread more on her opening and then wrapped a hand around his cock, moving it up and down a few times. 'Alex' he panted.

'Now, Matt. Please' she begged.

He lifted her hips slightly and pushed inside her. The movement was so smooth with no friction and they both made much more noise than usual.

He became used to the more lubricated feeling and when he started to thrust faster he had no nope of stopping.

Alex propped herself up on her elbows and moved a leg onto Matt's shoulder so he could get even deeper.

He moved and looked at her. 'Bear with me one sec'. She nodded.

He picked her up and carried her to the rocking chair he'd seen on the way into the room and set her down in a standing position on the floor and sat in the chair. He pulled her towards him and she straddled his lap. She sank down onto him easily and he brought her face to his, kissing her softly. She rolled her hips, getting him deeper in her. He wrapped an arm around her back, placing his hand on one of the backs of her shoulders to keep her as close to him as possible. He placed his other hand on her hip and used it to thrust deeper inside her.

She pressed her forehead to his, as they had done in the hotel in Oxford when they had first felt more than lust. It felt wonderfully intimate and in that moment they both knew that they were making the right decision in talking about the nature of their relationship. Too much of life was spent dodging issues, she for one was glad they'd had the sense to talk about it this soon.

They were both close to their climaxes, breathing heavily with a light sheen of sweat shining on their skin. Alex was clenching, she just needed something more to get her over the edge. She rested her head on Matt's shoulder, rolling her hips desperately. He kissed her ear lobe, and breathed heavily in her ear. She shivered with anticipation, getting closer just from that sensation. Realising how well she reacted to his breathing in her ear, he whispered 'ahh, Alex' she moaned quietly, nearly begging, she was so close. 'Alex, oh, Alex, you are _amazing_. So beautiful... oh I lo- you are brilliant'.

She came with a cry, collapsing onto him, her inner muscles fluttering uncontrollably around his member. She didn't know whether it had been a coincidence or whether Matt nearly telling her that he loved her had not only made her heart skip a beat but also sent her over the edge.

They stayed that way, wrapped in each other on the rocking chair, for a long while, Matt stroking Alex's back and telling her how glad he was that they were doing this.

'You make me feel so young' she whispered, her arms around his neck and their foreheads pressed together once more.

* * *

><p><strong>I really love reviews, they make me write faster!<strong>


End file.
